


Can't Sleep Love

by greenteatrashbaby



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteatrashbaby/pseuds/greenteatrashbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You couldn't help but like him. No one could. And you were lucky enough that he liked you, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Sleep Love

It was early. Way too damn early.

Granted, he had warned you. Before you snuggled into his chest to fall asleep, he told you he had to wake up early. That you’d have to get up with him so his roommates wouldn’t murder him for leaving a strange girl in the house. That you’d have to leave at 6:30 in the goddamn morning.

But even then, you groaned in defiance when he tried to get out of bed.

“Babe, no,” you mumbled, clutching to his form after he turned off his alarm. “Stay.”

He planted a kiss on your forehead. “I gotta get ready for class.”

“Play hookie,” you said, eyes finally prying open. Your arms were around his waist as he sat up. “What the fuck kinda class starts at seven?”

“Look, I don’t love advertizing, but I need the class for my degree.”

You were groaning again. “I’ll just stay here. I won’t get out of bed. No one will know I’m here.”

He laughed and managed to loosen your grip to find clothes. “It’s just going to happen again tomorrow morning.”

Finally sitting up, you rubbed your eyes and yawned. “Weeknight dates are the fucking stupidest.”

“You’re the one that arranged this.”

You glared at him with jaded eyes, making him laugh. He excused himself so he could take a quick shower and brush his teeth.

Dan was the TA in your musical theory class, and you have had your sights set on him since the beginning of the quarter. He was too tall and too skinny for his own good, a total dork, and probably should work on his wardrobe a bit, but he was just so _cool_. He was good friends with the prof, and they even did dumb little improv songs about dicks when they needed to give an example of some complex arrangement. He had a great voice and an even better laugh. He would chat with students about video games and music before class. You were sure that half the class was in love with him, and the other half were straight males.

Much to your surprise, he had asked _you_ out. But between your classes and work schedule, the two of you had struggled greatly to find an time you were free to hang out. And when you had met up at a bar on a Tuesday night, you were a bit too eager to accept his suggestion of making your way back to his place.

You never put out on first dates. Never. You had even told him that when he had kissed you outside the bar. He had smiled and said he didn’t care, and that he’d like to see you again anyways.

Two hours later, the two of you were in a post-orgasm haze, giggling and watching Peep Show on your phone.

By the time he returned from the bathroom, you had managed to put on the clothes that had gotten discarded embarrassingly quick the night before, and you were wrangling your hair into a semblance of an updo - more to get it out of your face than to look like anything more than a mess. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a searing kiss. He was minty, and smelled like Old Spice. You couldn’t help but melt into him.

“I really enjoy your company,” he said after separating his lips from yours. “I like you a lot.”

You grinned and traced your fingers on his jaw. “I like you a lot, too.”

“Let’s do this again soon.”

“Agreed.”

He drove you to the bar, where you had left your car. You shared another kiss, that was both too hot and too heavy to have occurred before noon. His tongue curled against yours as your fingers dug into his scalp. You were practically panting when he pulled away, chest flushing.

“Soon,” he said, breathing heavily and grinning.

“Very soon,” you repeated.

Not an hour later, you had made it back to your dorm and received a text from him.

“I’m dying to see you again.”

And you returned the sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on tru faks.  
> No one is posting danfics and its a fucking nightmare. and dang if i dont love me some college au  
> Heart u


End file.
